


The Maze

by musesmistress



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carefully Kahlan tapped the echo-less glass again. Then she saw it, she’d seen it before. She had no reflection. She pressed her hand against the glass and felt the cold. The glass seemed real, but what if it wasn’t.</p><p>Written for Legendland.livejournal.com for picture prompt challenge:</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Maze

The sound of rustling grass faded until there was silence. Kahlan stopped running for a second and turned around. The baneling’s were still coming and there was no time to waste, so she spun on her heels and ran. The echoing sound of footsteps followed her, her heart raced and all she could do was keep on going. There were too many baneling’s to fight off alone, so she moved as fast as she could, swinging around trees, jumping over trunks, trying to stay ahead of them. But they were faster, gaining distance, getting louder. Her eyes scanned the grass ahead, it was gone, large dark grey stones covered replaced it and as she stepped onto it, she heard her own feet. She glanced over her shoulder, checking on the baneling’s, only to discover them dissolving into the fog.

Kahlan stopped and turned around, the forest behind her vanished in a dark mist. Slowly she backed away, hoping it wasn’t more trouble than the baneling’s. Her back hit a dead end and she took a deep breath. The fog was approaching and it wouldn’t be long before it consumed her.

From the corner of her eyes she saw a wall instead of trees. Carefully she reached forward and the fog lifted, leaving a dark hallway in it’s place. Where was she? She looked around, a dark and damp wall behind her as well as one side. The other side had large stained-glass windows, reaching from waist to ceiling. The arches and panels above her were painted with dark figures, calling out for her like traveling through the barrier. Her heart skipped a beat, eyes focusing on the floor. She had come here following the path, all she needed to do was backtrack.

She followed the floor through the hallways as it became narrow and through the windows she could see a part of the building around her. She tilted her head in amazement and swallowed. Everywhere she looked there were more windows and walls.

She had fallen into a Wizard’s Maze.

She had heard stories as a child and knew no one had ever escaped from one. She watched. Some parts changing, trying to constrict her, while other parts grew into new hallways. There were horizontal, vertical and diagonal hallways. Passageways twisted and turned up-side down and she had no idea how to get out.

Kahlan jumped when a wall grated a window, scattering the glass. But before the glass splinters reached her, they vanished. At the same time a sick feeling to her stomach made her loose her balance. She leaned against a new wall and found herself on the floor. She climbed to her feet and started walking the hallways again. After passing most, going back was impossible, the building was constantly changing and after walking for a while she had lost perspective of up and down. Occasionally, she checked out the windows, but never saw a way out.

She tried remembering the stories about the Wizard’s maze and how if would trap people and confuse them for eternity. She didn’t have much time, there had to be a solution. Then it hit her, as did the wall behind her, pushing her rapidly towards the wall at the end of the hallway. She would only have a fraction of a second to jump into the intercepting hallway or she would be crushed.

With a leap she landed face down on the ceiling, which sharply became the floor. Slowly she pulled herself up, noticing a piece of her dress stuck between the two walls and tugged it free.

An idea struck her and vanished just as quickly, she knew the maze was trying to prevent her from finding the solution. Her eyes followed some shifted walls outside and she sighed. She tapped the glass, listening to the echo-less sound.

“Hello?” she asked.

“Hello?” the echo returned.

Carefully Kahlan tapped the echo-less glass again. Then she saw it, she’d seen it before. She had no reflection. She pressed her hand against the glass and felt the cold. The glass seemed real, but what if it wasn’t. Determined, she tore off a piece of her dress and wrapped it around her hand. Stepping back, she closed her eyes and punched the glass. It scattered, the echo overwhelming her ears. She pulled her hand back and opened her eyes to see the window intact.

She stepped close to the glass, she couldn’t see herself, but she could see something. Richard, Cara and Zedd were fighting the banelings and winning. They would rescue her. She looked up to the ceiling and realised the dark figure were from her memories, as was this building. When she’d heard the stories, she had imagined a place just like this. She had created this building, she had created her own maze.

Kahlan focused and made the figures on the ceiling turn to flowers and the walls crumble. She found herself standing in a field of lavenders. This maze was friendlier, but she was still trapped. The shimmering fight was over and Richard was having a discussion with Zedd. He pointed at her as Cara tapping on something, she could hear it.

Cautiously Kahlan stretched her arms, reaching out for Cara. She felt the glass wall around her. Zedd approached and tried to point out what she had to do, but she didn’t understand. Richard smiled and shrugged. Kahlan realized the answer was as simple as leaving your own mind, that was the answer. She concentrated and stretched both arms as wide as she could and felt them slip through the bubble as it popped.

“I’m out,” She smiled and took a deep breath. “I’m out.”

“I told you she could do it,” Zedd announced.

Richard moved close to Kahlan and embraced her. “I’m glad you’re out and I promise you that I will never let Zedd do that again. You looked so scared.”

Kahlan hugged him. “I’m okay now.”

“Yes you are,” he whispered, kissing her.


End file.
